Electrical enclosures, and in particular, switchboards are used in electrical distribution systems for the mounting of various electrical distribution components. Such components may include switches, protective devices (e.g., circuit breakers), and instruments. These components are mounted to a plurality of mounting rails within the switchboard and receive electrical power via buses that extend within the switchboard.
A switchboard includes a large single panel, frame, or assembly of panels having the electrical components mounted on the face panel or back panel or both. Switchboards may be accessible from the rear, the front, or the sides. The face panel of a switchboard may include a cover. The cover may be mounted to the switchboard at the frame by a hinge on one side of the cover, or by four screws, one at each corner of the cover.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by a padlock and seal device for electrical enclosures. In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a padlock and seal device includes a cover bracket secured to a cover of the electrical enclosure; a corner post bracket secured to a corner post of the electrical enclosure, the corner post bracket aligning with the cover bracket; a first opening disposed in the cover bracket; and a second opening in the corner post bracket, the second opening aligning with the first opening.